screenplayprohdfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JCoug
My Screenplay Pro HD has bitten the dust, the SATA reader on the circuit board has failed so it can no longer boot the firmware. I have confirmed the drive inside still works and still has a bootable firmware, so further repairs are outside of my capabilities. Its up to you guys to resolve any further new issues and share them on this wiki. If you have a question regarding the ScreenPlay Pro HD, you should ask it on the help desk forum. Then more people can see the questions and answers and you may even get responses from other people. Most of the problems people have with the screenplay are already documented or other people have mentioned it below or in the forum, so do some research on this wiki to try to resolve it. I've left up this talk page and the wiki for the benefit of those who still have a screenplay. If you're experiencing an issue feel free to browse the questions and answers in the help desk forum, my talk page, and my archive. dear joug i have problem with password protected folders i found this wiki very helpful. i tried the iom toos and work fine..... now i want to restrict some people from my network to have access to screenplay.please help itried some things but with no success. i used passwd and addusers and change guest ok to no to ScreePlay bu when windows vista ask me ti give a password/username and put the password/username i added this is wrong why? also i tried the hosts deny all and hosts allow fore example tonypc but doesn;t work. screenplay cannot understand my pc name in windows... thanks in advance Password protection question dear friend i i need to password protect screenplay. i used some previous discussions on the forum but i didn;t succed it. i have already used guests ok = no in screenplay and commands adduser and passwd to add users. When prompt from windows through network connection, i use the username an password i added but are not correct. thanks--Jabar 14:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Make sure you are using the latest firmware that has Windows 7 / vista support. --JCoug (talk) 06:43, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Screenplay pro hd suddenly wont open Hi JC do ou have any idea what happened to my SPP? One month of no use then when i'm trying to open it the other it wont connect to my TV and the blue light just keeps on blinking,and when i try to connect to my mac the blue light is fixed but it doesn't appear to my comp as well. I've tried everything on the web but it seems that nobody has an answer,maybe you could help. :I recently had this happen as well. If the drive is not appearing to the computer when plugged in then the internal disk drive may have failed. I would hook it up to windows and try to apply the firmware. If it can't find the drive to apply the firmware, then take apart the drive and put it into the computer if you have a spare SATA connector. If windows still can't find the drive when you go into manage computer and select disk management, then the drive has failed and you need to buy a replacement. Pages on the wiki detail taking apart the SPP and upgrading the hard drive. --JCoug (talk) 06:43, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Communication Speed HD Pro and windows 7 Good morning.... Thkz for speedy reaction! Problem: the speed on my network with the is really bad, like 3.1 kb/sec. An usb 2.0 works better:) I use windows 7 and the HD Pro on LAN base. Is there a solution Adding message: the can see Ip, can communicate with hte HD Pro, but the problem is only the communication speed. Other thing: the network group is workgroup: my use different name, can i change the name on my HD Pro with losing warrenty? (imgtools) --Polaad 09:31, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, SPP is pretty slow over the network. Wired is the best, but aside from updating to the latest firmware there really isn't much else you can do to speed it up. In regards to the workgroup, see the section Changing workgroup. Will that void your warranty? You can always reinstall the firmware to return it back the way it was originally, but you might not be able to get support from them anymore until you do if something else crops up. --JCoug (talk) 06:43, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Screenplay attempts to boot but fails. Hi I wonder if you can help with a problem I have. Have been using my machine via HDMI recently eith no probs. Now back to Red White and Yellow cables on my normal TV. Screenplay starts to boot. I see the timer then Screenpoay logo but then nothing...just a blue screen. Would be grateful for any help. -- 16:55, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Answer left on your talk page. --JCoug 17:32, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Cannot delete files or use Win7 backup utility Hello, I attempted to use my backup utility today, and it continously failed and gave a error that referred to permission settings. I made sure the permission settings on my computer are not inhibiting this, and proceeded to the permission settings of the Screenplay. Only Unix/user had "special" permissions, Unix/group and Everyone had "none". To test to see if I accidently changed the wrong settings I learned I could no longer delete any files. Please help me, and if you can help me use my backup utility that would be much appreciated. Slapjamma 07:03, January 15, 2010 (UTC) : Response is in the help desk forum --JCoug 21:58, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Boxee on Screenplay Pro HD (1TB) Hi, Is it possible to install Boxee (Linux version) on Screenplay Pro HD (1TB)? Thanks, Moses : Response is in the help desk forum --JCoug 21:59, January 21, 2010 (UTC) rsync'ing my data to my SPP Hi Joug, you wiki was a great help to make my SPP smarter (telnet (already replaced by ssh), httpd, ext3, gcc&make), Thanks!!! Now I am able to contribute as well: I added the rsync page. I rate rsync as an important step to expand the SPP into a network storage device rsync works on my SPP today, but I miss some elegance as chroot is required to execute it. best regards, Michael Higgibaby 15:38, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks --JCoug (talk) 06:43, February 1, 2013 (UTC) mp4 on Screenplay pro HD Hello and thanks for this website which is really a reference; I've got a little question but not sure there is a solution. I've got an Iomega Screenplay HD Pro 500 since one year and I'm very happy with; however I would like to know if it's possible to play files which are converted on the MP4 format. Is it possible to do an upgrade of the coded present on the IOmega Screenplay ? If not , I've heard there is an app called "ScreenPlay Director" ... is it possible to install it on my Screenplay ? and if yes, does it play the mp4 fileS ? Thanks for your help, Miguel : Response is in the help desk forum --JCoug 18:40, February 12, 2010 (UTC) hola forma spain,probelms screenplay pro hd hi from Spain,sorry..i dont know if my problem was edit or not,,and for may very bad english,i explain you: my screenplay pro hd 500 gb,since a days..stop films....etc,i think was the firmware..so i gone to iomega page...and tried to put the new,i couldnt,the firrm stopet or when i put in tv..it sopped and dont finalized necer..so...i deciced to format the hd..and...my pc never permit me to format it completly,(ever it stop at the same place,mor less 30%)so i think my hd is......DEAD couse when i tried format..it beguin to make a strong like "rrrrrrrr" and my qestions are: -can i sustitute it with a 1 tb hd?(mine was 500 mb) -what must i do with it?(i have nothing from the anterior hd..firm..archives..partitios..etc..in order to,,my "new "screen play pro 1 tb go like new and go with tv and pc(windows..) say me step by step if is possible what to do,,and how or where obtain all the necesary to it. thanks from Spain..and...alk? :Yes, it sounds like your hard drive is dead, and yes you can replace it. The instructions are under Upgrade Hard Disk --JCoug (talk) 06:43, February 1, 2013 (UTC) snmp You can enable snmp the screenplay? :Not that I'm aware of. --JCoug (talk) 06:43, February 1, 2013 (UTC) help by usb I see the files but not on TV :Sounds like the file system needs to be corrected. run the NTFS Maintenance described in File System --JCoug (talk) 06:47, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Optical Discs via USB Dear JCoug, I am using the Screenplay Pro HD for more than one year now, basically without any problems. I have changed the firmware to newer once, and never really had the need to change anything once the subtitles were showing the right characters (Central European). Like many others, I would like to have H264, faster networking, a wider choice of WiFi USB cards... not to mention the possibility to use a USB TV Card. But for that, obviously, one could also buy a PS3. What I feel that can be addressed quite easily, is USB REPRODUCTION FROM OPTICAL DISCS. To explain it plainly, just like you plug in a HDD, you can plug in a DVD reader or writer placed inside an external USB housing. While I possess quite a few computer skills... I am not able to write software, or compile drivers, in one word the basic skills necessary to do this task. If the SPP HD runs on a "Linux" platform, all that is needed is an optical disk driver for the given platform, is it not? Please devote a little time to modifying one of the available firmwares to include a driver for the external optical disk. Thanks and regards, Alex 14:07, April 13, 2010 (UTC)Alex :Nice idea, but I'm positive I don't have enough time available to dedicate to that task. Sorry. --JCoug (talk) 06:43, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I'm from spain, and i was reading something on you blog. Thas is a great work, and i don't know if i could help you in something, that is very hard for me, but i would wish you the better, and i think that is possible have a custom firmware with you hard work. Thanks for work so hard, and I will be waiting for the new of your progress. You think is possible lunch the custom firmware one day? and how news things will have this new firm? it will support mkv with .x264? Thanks for all. Rubenltp 08:56, April 22, 2010 (UTC)Rubén J. (sorry for my english). :x264 is too complex for the processor in the screenplay. --JCoug (talk) 06:43, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Dear Mr JCoug Thank you to provide all infromation , I whant to contact you and ask you about some issues with screenplay pro hd Network problem Recently purchased Screenplay Pro HD 500GB and at present quite happy with it apart from one problem that I cannot figure out or cure despite trying all the options I have searched for. My home network consists of Laptop (wireless) running Vista Main PC running Win 7 Professional HTPC running Win 7 Home Premium Buffalo NAS 750gb with 2 x 1gb usb drives attached ScreenPlay Pro HD When I go in to Network on the SPP pro I can see workgroup and then can see all my networked PC's and NAS. I can access without any logons all my shared folders on all apart from the main PC which is asking for a Net User ID and password. I have never setup any passwords on that PC. Any help would be appreciated Thanks Richard RichardJH 14:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Response is on your talk page --JCoug 05:35, June 23, 2010 (UTC) How to totally reset Screenplay director HD to factory settings I messed up big times, following the wrong instructions and formatting the drive to work under Mac. The HD will not boot at all - since I most probably deleted the wrong partition with the Linux thing on it. How can I reset everything to factory setting... Thanks in advance for your help! (forced signature: Michaeljacobs) :Michael, response is on your talk page --JCoug 05:37, June 23, 2010 (UTC) HDMI to DVI Hi, I have a ScreenPlay TV Link and an hdmi to dvi cable. It works when I plug it to a TV that has a DVI input but it does not work when I plug it to a Computer monitor that has a DVI input. I noticed in the firmware available for the ScreenPlay Pro HD version that there was a fix labeled "HDMI to DVI". Does that means it was a known issue and got fixed for the Pro HD version but not the old ScreenPlay TV Link version ? Or does it has to do with HDCP support ?! I used the same cable with other devices and it works on the computer monitor so I do believe my cable is fine. Thanks in advance for your support PS: I do not care for the audio since I will be using the ScreenPlay TV link as a picture player only. ::My only response is already in the forum, where you also left the message. 'fraid I can't help much. --JCoug 02:18, November 7, 2010 (UTC) WiFi 150 MBit Hello JCoug, I've an Iomega Screenplay pro hd, working fine with the TEW424UB Adapter. Now, I bought a 300 Mbit-Router, so I searched for a 300 resp. 150MBit-Adapter. Unfortunatelly, I first bought the ScreenPlay Pro HD WiFi (34612), it works fine, but it supports only 54MBit. So, I send it back an bought the ScreenPlay Director WiFi Adapter, supporting 811.n (300 MBit). When pluggin' into the ScreenPlay Pro HD there's no message like WiFi plugged and when I tried to Setup WLAN the result is always Can't find SSID. Is this Adapter not working on ScreenPlay PRO HD? Thanks and greeting Thomas 21:45, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :If you didn't get the WiFi message, then it isn't picking up the adapter because it doesn't have the drivers. --JCoug 18:46, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Screenplay ProHD doesnt work Hello Joug, I have a problem, My Screenplay pro HD doesnt boot up. blue light blinking. when connected to PC via USB doesnt show up. when powered up makes the HD spin crazy and sounds like the HD has failed (with clicking sound). but the HD is fine and readable when i connect it through sata cable. I couldnt figure out whats wrong or do a firmware upgrade. appreciate your reply in this regards, Thanks. :See forum where you also posted this for the response. -JCoug 19:37, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Problem upon initialization of my ScreenPlay HD 500GB A few days ago my device (it has 3 years im my home) started giving a problem: it initializes and the logo appears on my TV, but when the root menu appears all goes black and nothing happens. My device is connected through HDMI and I use it as my kids films viewer.Can you help me? Thanks in advance 22:20, April 10, 2011 (UTC)Rui FReitas (Portugal) :typically the NTSC/PAL button just needs to be pressed to get it back. If that doesn't do it, Try hooking it up to a TV using the composite cables and see if you get an image, again pressing the button to cycle through the settings. Could be a bad HDMI cable too. JCoug 22:34, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Problem streaming MKV from laptop to Screenplay pro HD Hi, I have set up my Screenplay pro HD so that it is on my network, but when I try to view the shared folders that are on my laptop with the Screenplay in the Network option on the homepage, it does not display anything other than its own shared directory. As a result I cannot stream videos from my laptop with Transcode server as the files are not visable. Any idea how I can make the shared folders on my laptop visable from the Screenplay. My laptop is running Win 7. Regards, Jay :I haven't tried connecting to any of my Win 7 machines. Last I had heard was that the latest firmware Iomega published for it a while back was designed to get Win 7 compatibility. So make sure you have that, and also play around with the sharing settings for the folder, specifically with adding user privileges. On the http://screenplayprohd.wikia.com/wiki/Network#Accessing_the_ScreenPlay_from_a_PC%7Cnetwork page, I mentioned what user id / password the screenplay tries first when connecting, so you may want to look at that. --JCoug 15:38, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hard Drive update Hi jc i wanted to upgrade my hard disk and im getting ahard time on what kinda hard disk to get,can you suggest me something good and easy,thanks :External USB. Easiest way, I keep all of my stuff on the external. Label the drives with what is on them so you know which one to plug in, bring up the usb on the menu and go into it. USB drives are easier to replace and easier to copy stuff onto and easier to lock away if needed. :If you have to upgrade the internal hard disk, I can't say for sure what will work. I've replaced mine with a 1.5 TB western digital, but this was before the new technology hit (Advanced Format 4K sectors). I don't know if the ones being sold now will work with the ScreenPlay. When shopping for a new drive, try to stay with the "green" models...that would be the ones that run cooler. In the enclosed screenplay box, heat becomes the enemy. --JCoug 15:38, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Screenplay problems starting up Hi JCoug, I have a problem, my screenplay pro HD doesn't boot up. blue light blinking. When via USB doesn't show up. Please help.. Thanks Cliff G 01:34, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Cliff, :Scan through the Forum, there are other messages similar to yours, and many suggestions. :1) Verify the USB cable works (try it with another drive). :2) Turn on ScreenPlay Pro HD with the front panel button, NOT the remote. :3) Try it on another computer. :4) If you can't get it working, return it under warranty. If not under warranty, then consider taking apart the hard disk drive and replacing the drive. :5) If you can get it to recognize on any computer, then reinstall the firmware to fix the blinking blue light problem. :--JCoug 05:38, September 13, 2011 (UTC) can you hwlp with the following http://screenplayprohd.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Manually_installing_firmware